The present invention relates to an acoustic device, and in particular to a device used to generate an underwater acoustic pulse. More specifically, a non-explosive acoustic source is provided that operates as an underwater energy source and is free from the safety hazards inherent to the explosive devices currently used for acoustic charges.
The use of underwater acoustic devices for sonic detection, imaging, communication, and warfare countermeasures is well known in the art. An acoustic source is used to generate energy that will propagate through the surrounding medium and be reflected by objects or features present in the environment. The reflected wave is subsequently captured by a receiving device and analyzed for its spectral characteristics. The time lapse between acoustic pulse and reflected wave reception, the frequency of the reflected wave, and the return signal strength are then used to characterize the reflecting objects. Multiple acoustic devices may be arranged in arrays in order to improve system performance.
In the past, sonic systems have used explosive devices to create the energy required to generate an acoustic pulse. Although very effective for sound wave propagation, explosive devices are by nature inherently dangerous. Such devices often require a design that incorporates safety features to prevent premature detonation. In addition, caution and care must be exercised when handling, packing and transporting the explosive devices to the field of operation. In cases where system requirements mandate the use of a large number of acoustic pulse generators, the additional time, space, and security required to safely pack, store and transport the devices on the designated carrier may significantly hinder or impede system implementation and operation.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide an acoustic source that could be used to generate underwater acoustic pulses without the inherent danger associated with conventional explosive devices.